


Interlude: Correspondence I

by Kaori_Nagisa



Series: The Prophet and the Virgin Mary [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori_Nagisa/pseuds/Kaori_Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempting to stay in contact, Nova and Saren send one another messages from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Correspondence I

**Author's Note:**

> So after debating over it all day, I decided to do these message-format portions as "Interludes" between actual stories. Most will lead up to a full story, though not all. I have the idea for the next story formulated, it's just a matter of putting it into words and all that fun stuff. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who is supporting this series so far, it's been really uplifting and motivating to read your opinions and kind words! I don't always have confidence in what I write, and I've especially worried over portraying Saren properly, so the kudos and sweet comments make me very happy! <3 
> 
> For anyone interested in seeing artwork related to Nova, Nova and her relationship with Saren, as well as future characters and situations, you can check out my side-blog dedicated to these stories at: saren--arterius.tumblr.com! 
> 
> It's by no means required to keep up with that blog in order to remain updated on stories, it's just a nice place for me to post or reblog artwork I have commissioned of everyone involved in this series. May also post blurbs or little headcanons/rambles about some of the characters, too. Please feel free to have a look if you're interested!

* * *

 

_Message dated August 15th, 2179_

 

**Report**

\------------------------------------------------------

I have returned to the Citadel.

The assignment proved to be far more trivial than the Council had led me to believe. I will not be able to take a vidcall just yet, however - another high priority mission was given to me upon my arrival, out on the border of the Terminus Systems. Provided this one does not prove as mundane and irritating as the last, it may be at least a month before I am in a position to take anything more than messages like these.

Continue applying medi-gel if it is necessary. Any wounds you received should be gone by now.

 

* * *

 

_Message dated August 16th, 2179_

 

**Re: Report**

\------------------------------------------------------

That’s okay! I understand, your mission has to come first after all, being from the Council and everything. I’ll keep looking forward to when you get back then, maybe they’ll give you a break after this next one!

Maybe when you finish this one, you could tell me about anything exciting that happened. I’d like to hear more of your stories like what you were telling me in Chora’s, they’re fun!

Please stay safe and take care of yourself, Saren! Oh, and yes, I’m applying medi-gel to the last of it. I should be back to 100% soon, don’t worry!

 

* * *

 

_Message dated August 20th, 2179_

 

**Vacation's Over**

\------------------------------------------------------

I wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving the Citadel tomorrow and heading back home with the rest of my class. I'm really going to miss this place, it's so beautiful. Being off-world has been quite the experience! 

Good luck on your mission! I'm a little sad we may not be able to see each other in person for a while, I mean really face to face rather than on vidcall, but it was nice meeting you. Or well, I mean it was... I just feel a little humbled to have been in the presence of a Spectre, and talked at length with him. You, I mean.

Sorry, I'm rambling. Take care and hopefully we can talk soon!

 

* * *

  

_Message dated September 1st, 2179_

 

**Going into the Alliance**

\------------------------------------------------------

I hope you’re doing okay, Saren.

I thought I should tell you I’m starting my Alliance training soon - actually just got back from the induction ceremony, or well, whatever you would call that. It was all very strict and formal, but I guess I knew military life wasn’t going to be glamorous! Currently set up in my barracks, it’s a little cramped but I figured it would be. Will just have to get used to it, I suppose! No word on whether I’ll be getting a roommate or not. There’s a double bunk here but no one else has come in yet. I’m back on Earth, though. I kind of missed it while out in space.

Being here actually reminds me of you, in a way. But, well, I know the Alliance operates a lot differently from Spectres, so it’s probably not the same at all. But I guess it makes me feel a bit more connected to part of your life? Like one day I’ll be going out on assignments as well, helping people or infiltrating, stuff like that. Stuff like what you do, but smaller scale. And probably mostly centered around our colonies… okay, it may not be exactly like the amazing things you do. But it’s something!

Anyway, this got long and I didn’t mean for it to. I’m sorry. I hope you’re doing okay, and that nothing’s happened. Good luck on what remains of your mission!

 

* * *

 

_Message dated September 20th, 2179_

 

**Returning to the Citadel**

\------------------------------------------------------

I have completed my mission, and am currently en route back into Citadel space.

The Council’s information was accurate this time. I was pleased, it meant the assignment was that much more difficult and worth my time. I have already made my report, but they have not sent me any details of a new mission just yet. I’m assuming they are giving me a small respite, but will still prepare for a briefing between now and when I return.

I will neglect to voice my opinion of you going into your military, and simply wish you luck on your training. You may need it, if you have not been instructed by Alliance personnel prior to your entrance into the Alliance.

 

* * *

 

_Message dated September 23rd, 2179_

  
**Re: Returning to the Citadel**

\------------------------------------------------------

I’m really sorry I couldn’t respond earlier, training has been brutal this first month. Most nights I get to my bunk and just collapse. I wanted to send you something the day I got this, but it’s just been really tiring.

I’m glad your mission went well though, hopefully you do get a break for a while. You work really hard, don’t you? It’s actually kind of inspiring. I’ve been trying to push myself, hoping to get better quickly and get used to this, so that I’m ready for anything once I move more into biotic training.

I thought you may not be happy with me going into the Alliance! I remember you complaining about it often back at Chora’s. But thank you for the luck, it’ll push me to keep at this and improve myself. I have a long way to go before I even move into the biotic division.

Whether you get a new assignment soon or not, I hope you stay safe and remember to take care of yourself. Sorry this is kind of a short reply, I’m just really tired and it’s almost lights out. I look forward to your next message, Saren!

 

* * *

 

_Message dated September 24th, 2179_

 

**Something I forgot!**

\------------------------------------------------------

I forgot to say this in my last message, was too tired I think to remember. But anyway, I just wanted to let you know that, well, remember how I said my birthday was in a couple of months? The date is October 20th, a little less than a month away now.

I know it might be difficult to, and I don’t know if you have another mission going on right now or will have one soon, but… Can I be a little selfish? It would mean a lot to me if we could try to do that vidcall on my birthday. I don’t care if I have to stay up all night for it, I’ll risk it. Just, if you would be able to and wouldn’t mind, I mean! I know you’re busy a lot, being a Spectre. I guess just, if it’s possible, could we? Please?

Take care of yourself, Saren.

 

* * *

 

_Message dated September 28th, 2179_

 

**Re: Something I forgot!**

\------------------------------------------------------

I can promise nothing.

But I will make an effort to ensure I am in a position to receive vidcalls on that day. That is all I can do.

 

* * *

 

_Message dated September 30th, 2179_

 

**Re: Re: Something I forgot!**

\------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much!

I know it may end up not working out, stuff like that happens when it comes to Spectres. But it makes me happy you’ll try. Thank you, Saren!

And if you’re out on a mission, please be safe. I always think of you at the end of the day, and hope you’re doing okay.

I mean, I consider you a friend, and I just don’t want you to get hurt. Spectres get assigned some dangerous stuff, right? So just take care!

* * *

 


End file.
